


Dancing in the Dark

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Thirsty Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: watching Noctis dance around the ballroom with someone other than himself is interminable for Ignis, as soon as he is able he whisks Noct off for a few moments of privacy





	Dancing in the Dark

 

  Noctis hated the ballroom in the Citadel, mainly because well, balls were held there and he’d been forced to attend so many that he though his brain might explode, or melt from sheer boredom.  Ignis had to coax and cajole, sometimes resorting to bribery, but the King wasn’t to know that.  Noct would behave as required and Ignis would be at his side for the most part, whispering little hints in his ear about who he was talking to, or who he should smile at or dance with.

  Noct would oft times smirk at him when Ignis suggested a dance partner, and Ignis, ever aware of what Noct was thinking through years of having to interpret facial clues, knew with crystal clear clarity that the Prince was wanting Ignis himself to be that dance partner.

  But that was impossible at this juncture.  Regis had approved of them dating, however the one stipulation to that had been utter discretion.

  That didn’t stop Ignis wanting to stride across the dancefloor and sweep Noct out of the arms of the woman who was simpering at the Prince, swirl him away and clutch him close in what would no doubt be a scandalous version of a waltz, pressed far too close together to be seemly.  He held back from doing just that, King Regis giving him a sympathetic smile.

  As Noct’s tuxedo tails flared out Ignis got a wonderful view of the Prince’s backside, the tight pants outlining it to perfection as far as Ignis was concerned.  Astrals, he looked so dashing in a tux.  A tux that Ignis had helped him put on, after thoroughly appreciating the body that would be hidden underneath.

  He was desperate to do it again.

  And again.

  His own pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable, his cheeks heating in kind.

  Noct sauntered back over to where Ignis stood, lazy smirk on his face as he took in the flush to Ignis’ cheeks, brushing their fingers together as he took his place beside him.  Such a simple little touch, yet Ignis was burning from it, desirous of far more.

  Ignis tilted his head close to Noct’s ear as if imparting some sort of advice, “I would dearly love to have your cock in my mouth right now.”  His dirty little whisper tore a sharp gasp out of Noct, eyes widening as the Prince practically vibrated with need.  Those stormy blue pools locked on Ignis’ green, darkening, his lashes coming down over them as he struggled to maintain a regal poise, plump lips parted just enough for Ignis to see the gleam of his teeth.

  Shifting, Ignis moved closer, his hand brushing against Noct’s thigh, then slipping under the tails of his jacket to caress the firm ass he’d been ogling only moments before.  Noct hissed quietly between his teeth, flinching when Ignis traced the curve of his ass where it met the back of his thigh.

  Noct whined softly, dipping his head towards Ignis, keeping up the charade of having a whispered conversation, “Ignis, what are you doing?”  Blue eyes darted to where Regis sat with Clarus standing at attention at his shoulder, the King’s Shield holding back a grin behind his hand.  There was very little that got past Clarus Amicitia’s gaze.  The Shield bent down to whisper in Regis’ ear, his eyes still appraising the Prince and his Advisor.

  Regis brow quirked, a small smile gracing his lips, he crooked a finger at the two, urging them closer.

  Ignis plastered a nonchalant expression on his face and followed Noctis.

  “Ahh, my boy, Clarus was just informing me that the room at the end of the corridor needs to be inspected, I thought you and Ignis could do that while you aren’t dancing,” Regis murmured, twinkle in his eye.

  Noct blinked, “ok, sure.”

  The King gestured to Ignis, who stepped forward and leaned in to hear what Regis had to say.

  “I am sure the music will be loud enough for a dance or two.”

  Ignis pulled back and smiled politely, “yes, Your Majesty.”

  The King had just given them around fifteen minutes or so of time alone, and Ignis wasn’t intending to use it dancing.  Placing a hand to Noct’s back, he directed him out of the stuffy ballroom into the cooler air of the hallway, increasing the pace of his steps now that they were out of sight.

  Pushing Noct through the door of the room at the end of the hall, he shut it quickly behind him, grasped the lapels of Noct’s jacket and tugged him close, his lips crashing down on the Prince’s, urgent, passionate and thoroughly desperate.  Letting go of the lapels, his hands wandered down and around, slipping over the silky fabric of Noct’s pants, an appreciative groan falling from his mouth and into Noct’s as he grasped hold of those firm globes and mashed their groins together.

  Noct’s hands came up, gripping Ignis’ shoulders as he tried to steady himself under the onslaught.  Waltzing Noct back across the room until they bumped into a table, the only dance Ignis intended to do is in this room, he delved his tongue into Noct’s mouth, delighting in the wanton moans Noct was making.  His hands coasted down to Noct’s thighs, feeling the muscles flutter under his fingers.  He very much wanted to feel bare skin, however they didn’t have time for that, so he moved his hands to the front of Noct’s pants, making short work of snatching the zipper down and reaching in to cup at Noct’s burgeoning erection.

  Noct pulled his mouth from Ignis’, tipping his head back to growl as Ignis pulled his length out, stroking it to full hardness and dropping down to rest on his haunches.  He peered up at his Prince, no doubt just as flushed as Noct was.  When Noct glanced down Ignis locked their gazes, bending his head forward, flicking his tongue out to deliver a kittenish lick to the head of Noct’s cock.

  “Oh fuck,” Noct whispered.

  “Later,” Ignis promised darkly, “this will have to suffice for now.”

  Noct whined, watching as Ignis circled his tongue expertly around the head, stroking with his fist.  He began to pump his hand up and down as he worked with his tongue and lips around the head.  When he felt he had teased Noct enough, Ignis slid his mouth down the shaft, pressing his tongue firmly along the underside as he goes, smirking around the cock in his mouth as Noct swears softly above him.

  Ignis feels the tell-tale pulse of Noct’s cock, knowing it isn’t going to take his Prince very long and that is just fine, they don’t have all night to indulge, so Ignis sucks harder, deft fingers massaging at Noct’s balls, fondling while one finger slips further to play with his perineum.

  Fingers twine in his hair, forcing the dick deeper into his mouth and Ignis willingly obliges, nosing at the nest of pubic hair at Noct’s base, stroking with his tongue along the prominent vein, flicking against the spot under the head as he pulls back up, slurping all the while, a debauched filthy sound if ever there was one.

  Noct’s knees begin to tremble and Ignis knows he’s almost there, flicking his eyes up to watch as Noct throws his head back, exposing the line of his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing as he tried to gasp for breath through Ignis’ onslaught.

  He does love how easily he’s able to take Noct apart, listening to his moans become more vocal in the quiet of the room they’ve sequestered themselves in. 

  More than that, Ignis loves the way Noct growls his name as he comes, the hot ropes of his release hitting the back of his throat for him to swallow greedily.  He sucks him through it, only pulling off with a wet pop when Noct hisses from the overstimulation.

  Ignis rises, thumbing at the corner of his mouth and licking it clean of the last bit of evidence.

  He quirks his lips at his Prince, the rosy flush to his cheeks, eyes dark and glittering.

  And he’s not surprised when Noct grabs hold of him, mashing their mouths together so hard their teeth click.  Ignis’ lips are already sensitive and swollen, they will be more so now as Noct delves his tongue into Ignis’ mouth to taste himself.

  Ignis huffed a little laugh and pushed Noct back, gesturing to his pants, still open, cock now flaccid, “you may want to attend to that, Highness.”

  Noct grumbled, tucking himself back in and fastening his pants, “I’m not going to be able to dance after that.”

  If that is the result, well, Ignis isn’t going to complain, Noct will remain at his side rather than swirling around the dance floor with someone that is not him.

  And then when the ball is done, Ignis will drag him to bed and ravish him all over again.  The though brings a devious smirk to his face as he grips Noct’s hand and leads him to the door.  He peers into the corridor, making sure no-one is there to see them exit, especially necessary with how glazed Noct looks.  Before they enter the hallway, Ignis pressed a kiss to Noct’s heated cheek.

  “I love you,” he whispered.

  “Mmm, love you too,” Noct sighs, little smile pulling at plump lips.  “The sooner this thing is over the better, coz you bet your ass I’m gonna suck you dry as soon as it is.”

  Ignis laughs, following his Prince back to the ballroom, ignoring the raised brow of Clarus as they take their places near Regis.

  “Enjoy your…dance?” Clarus murmurs.

  Ignis gifts the King’s Shield with a satisfied smile, “very much so.”

 


End file.
